1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a safety buckle with two locking points at each end.
2. Related Art
Buckles for belts or straps have been around ever since people started using belt or straps to secure various items on their person. Items which use a belt and buckle combination included backpacks, safety harnesses, hip pockets, gurney straps, etc.
Typically, a buckle holds the belt or strap in place and is designed to create resistance so that the belt or strap does not come loose. Traditional belt or strap buckles are mostly flat in their designs. Accordingly, when a wearer's arms or hands brush against the edges of the buckle, the buckle can lift on either ends. Further, since traditional belt or strap buckles have a single locking point, when the arms or hands of the wearer brush against the belt or strap buckle, this movement can cause the locking point of the strap to become loose and the strap can unbuckle due to a single locking point.
As a result, the whole belt and buckle set up can come undone and in turn the belt or strap can easily come off of the wearer's body. Traditionally, to prevent this loosening of the belt, people have fed the belt or strap twice for a more secure tie-in. However, even this double feed method is susceptible to the belt or strap coming loose on occasions, when the wearer's hands or arms brush against the ends of the buckle.
Given the above, there is a need for a more secure buckle which will not loosen the belt or the strap even if the wearer lifts either ends of the buckle.